637 continued
by Muffled Chimes
Summary: Written from George's point of view. DH spoilers, damnit!


-1**This contains Deathly Hallows Spoilers**

**The whole reason I finished the seventh book was to find out what happened to George after Fred died. But that never happened. I was so angry, but I cried myself to sleep last night over his death. Rest in Peace, Fred. You and George will always be my heroes. Weasley Pride forever! **

I was three corridors away when I heard a large crash. A small smile flitted across my face as I dueled none other than Draco Malfoy, the git. When I heard the crash, I thought for sure you'd made something explode in someone's face. It just seemed like something you would do. The smile fled as soon as it had appeared as I heard the almost foreign agonizing scream resounding from the same corridor I knew you were in. My heart, I swear, stopped beating in my chest, and my lungs froze over, making it hard to breathe. I sent one last stunning spell at the Malfoy brat, and took off at a run. It couldn't be what I thought. It just couldn't. No. There was no way you'd let yourself fall.

I skid around the corner, and at first all I saw was debris. My blue eyes, so identical to yours, searched the rubble, desperate to find any trace of my twin. Then I saw it; a small whisp of ginger hair a little ways away. I clambered across bits of ceiling and who knows what else, sliding to a stop at the bottom of the heap. I couldn't move when I saw. There you were, lying perfectly still at the center of a perfectly circular clearing in the wreckage. Your eyes were open and dust-filled, your mouth tilted upward in the trace of a smile.

I felt my heart seize up as I dropped to my knees and crawled over. "Fred," I whispered, shaking your shoulders. "Fred wake up!" I pleaded as I shook you harder. "This isn't funny!" I exclaimed, growing more and more desperate in my attempts as they failed. The smile remained on your face, and your eyes stayed unblinking. My tears were flowing freely as I started to realize what I wanted to deny so much. "No! We're supposed to stay together, you git!" I yelled at him, getting a bit angry now. "You can't leave me now! Not after all we've been through!" I slammed my clenched fist into the ground, and let out a despaired wail. Percy, who I knew was supposed to be fighting with you, was nowhere to be found. I hated him. I hated him for letting this happen to you. Why couldn't it have been _him?_.

We had never made plans for what would happen if it was only one of us. Because with us, everything was always a pair. We were born together, so wasn't it only natural for us to die together. My fist once again collided with the floor. That was just it. This wasn't natural. This was _not how_ you were supposed to die. We were supposed to die years from now, Fred, long after Mum and Dad, and at least half of our family. We were going to make huge fireworks to set off on our death beds. Let the whole world know we were going out with a bang.

But no, you'd left too early! I shook you again, my body jerking with the sobs I was emitting. "Fred!" I turned to see my mother thundering towards us as she too let out a cry of despair. She dropped to her knees at your head, cradling it in her lap. "Oh, Fred," she wept, sweeping your particle-filled hair out of your face. Her tears dropped steadily, covering your soft skin with salty wet spots. She bent down to kiss your forehead, crying almost uncontrollably. How could she not be? She'd just lost her son.

I was nearly unseeing now, as everything we had done in the past seven years came flooding back to me. Each vision was filled with our laughter, as we played Quidditch, the best beaters around. As we slipped some puking pastilles into Lavender's tea. As we flooded the corridor and fled from Hogwarts.

I looked at my mother, sobbing into your hair, and found that all of a sudden, for the first time in my life, I was lost. My heart was in two, and I was confused. Without you to guide me, Fred, I'll remain lost. I cried as I clung to your shirt, burying my face in it. "That's the thing with twins, Fred. What happens to one happens to the other," I told him, as if he could hear me. And I knew it was true. Fred Weasley might actually be gone from the world, and I knew that, if only mentally, I was soon to follow. My thoughts drew back to one night, the day before we started school. 8 years ago, almost 9. _"Wherever you go, I will follow_," I whispered, repeating my words from so long ago. It seemed like such a far off dream.

Almost as if by magic, I heard the laughter I'd grown so used to hearing, and knew I'd never hear again, circling around me. And a voice that whispered in my ear, _"And I'll wait, no matter how slow you are."_

And that was when it really hit me: I'd just lost my twin.


End file.
